Marine armor (Far Harbor)
Marine armor is a set of armor in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Background An advanced model of combat armor designed for the United States Marine Corps,DiMA's Memory #5: "Memory file identification: 0Y-8K7D. Converted to audio transcription. Beginning playback. The marines here were equipped with an advanced model of combat armor. There are several suits already in the base, in various states of deterioration. But there were more shipments of the armor on its way to the base, the day the bombs fell. They could be in prime condition if the sealants have held. I have no use for them, but you never know. Maybe they'll be worth digging up one day... Additional data appended. Armor Shipments Tracking Information. Coordinates downloaded." the Marine armor pulls no stops when it comes to providing protection for the user, above even that of the heavy combat armor. Outclassed only by power armor, every piece was designed to provide exceptional protection in nearly every battlefield scenario.Fallout 76 loading screen hints Unlike the standard or polymer combat armor, this variant relies on a combination of hard and soft armor to provide protection. The torso assembly consists of a tactical vest from ballistic fiber covering the entire torso from the groin to the shoulders and neck, supplemented by tactical rigging combining hard ballistic armor with a powered survival system and a belt with four multipurpose pouches. Arms are protected by sleeves from the same ballistic fiber, combined with hard armor covering the shoulders, forearm and dorsal side of the hands. The hard armor is shaped to provide additional protection from the front when aiming and double as attachment points for additional carry pouches. The legs are protected in the same way, with the added benefit of thigh pouches and a pair of stabilizers on the shin. The helmet is derived from the standard combat armor variant, coming with a polarized visor, filtration mask and additional carry strap on the back of the head. Together, they combine to provide a heavy duty set of combat armor that covers almost the entire body in heavy armor, excepting necessary articulation points.Armor appearance. Characteristics Marine combat armor offers exceptional protection against both ballistic and energy attacks, and is surpassed only by power armor.''Far Harbor'' loading screen hints: "Marine Combat Armor offers exceptional protection against both ballistic and energy attacks, and is surpassed only by Power Armor." It also has a very robust miscellaneous upgrade catalog, though only one protection upgrade, and if procuring the armor through the Best Left Forgotten quest, it's received maxed out. Parts and armor mods Contrary to all other armor sets, Marine armor versions are craftable modifications instead of fixed tiers and therefore quite similar to power armor upgrades. A set of zealot armor can be upgraded to assault armor or inquisitor armor at any armor workbench, provided that the player character meets the required Armorer and Science! perk ranks. Regardless of perk rank, both the assault helmet and the tactical helmet cannot be modified in any way. Zealot's marine armor Assault marine armor Inquisitor's marine armor Variants * Atom's Bulwark (Damage Resistance and Energy Resistance increase with rads): High Confessor Tektus gives this armor piece to the Sole Survivor after completing Reformation or Cleansing the Land. It can spawn as a chest piece or any limb piece. * Marine wetsuit & tactical helmet Recon marine armor The specialized "Recon" Marine armor items are an almost complete set of legendary Marine armor versions, minus the legs. They can be purchased from various vendors around the island. Armor workbench upgrades can be applied as usual. * Recon Marine helmet (Cunning effect - +1 Agility and Perception): Purchased from Brooks in Far Harbor. * Recon Marine chest piece (Sentinel's effect - Reduces damage while standing and not moving by 15%): Purchased from Cog in Acadia. * Recon Marine right arm (Sprinter's effect - Increases wearer’s movement speed by 10%): Purchased from Sister Mai in the Children of Atom base, The Nucleus. * Recon Marine left arm (Martyr's effect - Temporarily slows time during combat when the Sole Survivor's hit points are at 20% or less): Purchased from Kane in the Children of Atom base, the Nucleus. Locations * A complete set of Marine armor can be found scattered across three steamer trunks located in wrecked ships off the coast of Far Harbor. However, it can only be acquired after unlocking the fifth and last of DiMA's memories during the quest Best Left Forgotten. Doing so will start a miscellaneous quest to recover the armor pieces. The steamer trunks will only appear upon acquisition of this quest, thus making it impossible to claim the armor beforehand. All armor pieces are found in their Assault armor configuration (if applicable) and may spawn with random leveled modifications. ** Both legs can be found due west of Haddock Cove in the southern end of the lower section of the sunken tug boat. ** The chest, helmet, tactical helmet and the Marine wetsuit are located south by southwest of Rayburn Point in a sunken shipping container. ** Both arms can be found due east of the Harbor Grand Hotel on the stern of a sunken ship. * The full zealot Marine armor set (minus the helmet) is available for purchase from Kane, the Children of Atom's armor vendor in the Nucleus, every time his store is replenished. * Several of the Children of Atom zealots in and around the Nucleus including Grand Zealot Richter wear incomplete sets with the zealot modification. None of these sets include a helmet. Notes * Adding the ultra-light modification to the main body parts results in a weight of only 33.8, down from 81 normally. This makes the set much more viable for those with little carry weight to spare. ** Applying the deep pocketed modification to all possible parts will result in the effective weight of the armor being 26.8 pounds - 7 pounds lighter compared to the ultra-light build, but lacking the extra 30 AP a full ultra-light set provides. * The unique Recon pieces are extremely expensive. Even with maximum Charisma and maxed-out Cap Collector and Junktown Vendor perks, each piece costs more than 10,000 caps (15,000+ for the Recon torso), making them the most expensive items in the game. * The model of the leg pieces appear to show boots attached to the armor but when worn, the armor just covers the legs without footwear. Gallery Zealots and Inquisitors Marine Armor.png|Zealot and inquisitor variant of the Marine armor Fo4 Assault marine Armor.png|Assault variant of the Marine armor Category:Far Harbor armor and clothing ru:Броня морской пехоты uk:Броня морської піхоти